A Night To Remember
A Night To Remember is one of the singles from High School Musical 3: Senior Year. It is the 5th song heard in the movie and on the soundtrack and one of the largest musical numbers in this movie. The song is sung in the movie by the entire High School Musical 3 cast. ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year The song happens directly when Chad asks Taylor to go to prom with him, and he is dragged into a dressing room to choose his tux, along with the other boys. They are panicked, but the girls, who are in a different dressing room, are excited ("It’s the night of our nightmares/It’s the night of our dreams"). The scene cuts to the Evans house, with Ryan and Sharpay getting ready in bathrooms next to each other. Sharpay is undecided about her hair, and Ryan bemoans his appearance ("I look like a waiter!"). The scene changes again to five houses, one for each girl. After meeting the parents, everyone arrives to prom in a limo. Ryan and Kelsi appear late, and no one recognizes them at first, wondering who they are and why they had never noticed how hot they looked before now. They dance, and the song ends. The second time the song is sung is in the auditorium during the Spring Musical right after the entire school joins Troy and Gabriella in the song Just Want To Be With You (Reprise) '(A Night To Remember (Reprise)). In this version Tiara fills in for Sharpay as her understudy (which she planned from the beginning). It starts with some East High boys admiring how "good" and "fine" Tiara looks, and, although they don’t immediately recognize her, now they should. Tiara has a couple seconds of singing alone, when suddenly, a vengeful Sharpay (who's standing on a platform) is lowered by a wire, and once she sets foot on the stage, she and Tiara start fighting over who gets to be the star of the performance. It ends with Ryan, lowering both blondes into the stage through a trapdoor. Afterward, they all get a huge round of applause from the audience. Lyrics '''Troy: Guess now it’s official Chad: Can’t back out, can’t back out (Troy: no) Girls: Getting ready for the night of nights The night of nights, alright Troy: Don’t Panic (Chad: Panic!) Jason: Now do we have to dress up for the prom? Zeke: Dude I don’t think we have the choice Kelsey: Yeah it’s the night of all nights Gotta look just right Martha: Dressing to impress the boys Chad: Do I want classic or vintage or plaid? Zeke: Where’s the mirror? Jason: I think this tux is too baggy Troy: Too tight, it makes me look weird. Gabriella: Should I go movie star glamorous? Martha: Sassy or sweet? Taylor: Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me Boys (Girls): It’s the night of our nightmares (It’s the night of our dreams) It’s too late to back out of it. (Hey, makeovers, massages.) Don’t know what a corsage is. (Been waiting all our lives for this.) Girls (Boys): It’s gonna be a night (can’t wait) To remember (aw man) Come on now, big fun alright It’s gonna be the night (I guess) To last forever (lucky us) Well never ever ever forget Sharpay (Ryan): Gettin Ready (get ready), Get Gettin Ready (get ready) Gettin Ready, Get, Gettin Ready (Jimmie: Hey you’ve been in there an hour man) Sharpay: So, what should I do with my hair? Ryan: Where's my shaver? Sharpay: Ooh, I love it. Ryan: I look like a waiter. Sharpay: Should I fluff it? Sharpay and Ryan: It's getting later, already should be there. Boys (Girls): Her mother opens the door, I’m shaking inside yeah (He’s here, it’s time, the hours arrived.) Don’t know why her father’s staring me down (Where’s my purse? Lip gloss? Now I’m really freaking out.) Then something changes my world The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes Girls (Boys): It’s gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!) To remember (Thats for sure) Come on now, big fun (Alright!) It’s gonna be the night (Yeah tonight) To last forever (forever more) All: We'll never ever ever forget. Boys (Girls): Who’s that girl? She's so fine (Who’s that guy? I don’t recognize) Who’s that girl? She looks so good, yeah (Guess you’ll never really notice, but you probably should) All: Big fun Boys (Girls): On the night of nights (alright) The night of nights, tonight All: Lets dance Boys: On the night of nights You know were gonna do it right All: It’s gonna be a night to remember It’s gonna be the night to last forever It’s gonna be a night to remember It’s gonna be the night to last forever (Gabriella: Forever) Girls (Boys): It’s gonna be our night (you know it) To remember (all time) Come on now, big fun (big fun) (Taylor: to remember) It’s gonna be the night (love it) To last forever (the rest of our lives) Well never ever ever forget It’s gonna be our night (oh yeah) All together (say it loud) Come on now, everyone (that’s right) It’s gonna be a night (yeah tonight) To remember (hear the crowd) All: And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget! Appearances *High School Musical 3: Senior Year Trivia Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 3 songs Category:Songs by Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:Songs Sung by Sharpay Category:Songs Sung By Sharpay (And Ryan) Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 3: Senior Year Category:Songs Performed By Chad Category:Songs performed by Jimmie Category:Songs Sung by Ryan Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Montez